Desde mi cielo
by Fechu Callejera
Summary: Sirius detras del velo, y la historia no contada.
1. Desde mi cielo

¿Harry? ¿Harry?¿ ¡HARRY!? - ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba todo oscuro… estaba como flotando en la inmensa negrura, como si se hubiera perdido en el espacio. No hacía más de un segundo estaba luchando codo a codo con su ahijado, diciéndole que tomara al chico Longbottom y se lo llevara de allí, luego… ¿Qué había pasado? Claro… Bellatrix… Siempre había podido vencerla, siempre había sido mejor duelista que ella, o al menos, siempre habían estado iguales. Eran más parecidos de lo que la gente creía, pero hacia lados opuestos. El, luchaba por la luz, había dado la espalda a todas las creencias de su familia, les había dado la espalda para hacer lo correcto. Ella, luchaba por la oscuridad, luchaba por los ideales con los cuales la habían amamantado, luchaba por la causa de un maniático del cual estaba enamorada. Y al final, ella había ganado. Y ahora… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaría Harry? ¿Podría salir del ministerio? Necesitaba estar con él, le había prometido a James y Lily que lo protegería de todo y todos, cuando el pequeño había nacido. Y ahora, les había fallado otra vez. ¿Dónde estaba? Sabía lo que era ese maldito arco, el acceso al otro mundo, solo que él lo cruzo vivo. Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaban a tomar forma, poco a poco pero a un ritmo incesante. Había una casita, de dos pisos, pintada de blanca con una coqueta cerca de entrada. El camino a la puerta de entrada estaba marcado por tulipanes amarillos, el vede parque parecía estar en su plenitud. Había un manzano, cargado de rojas frutas, de una de sus ramas pendía un columpio. Y había dos niños, corriendo alrededor del árbol. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas… Las risas de los pequeños se hacían más y más audibles, y de pronto otra risa tan conocida para él, casi olvidada en lo profundo de su dolor resonó por el jardín, desde detrás de la casa: una carcajada franca, ronca y llena de vida.

Había llegado a su hogar, la casita que había tenido una vez, hacia millones de años, o quizás solo hacían 16… mientras se iba acercando a la casa, iba teniendo flashes, de memorias olvidadas, sepultadas por Azkaban.

_Nunca se habían casado, no lo necesitaban para ser felices, ni creían en la santidad del matrimonio. Tenían una casita, una preciosa casa con un gran jardín y un manzano. Claire amaba el amarillo, por lo que él había plantado tulipanes amarillos en la entrada, que guiaban a la puerta. Ella era todo su mundo, era la mujer más hermosa que había pisado la tierra alguna vez. Era alta, con el cabello color de la miel y unos intensos ojos azules, que podían traspasar el alma con solo una mirada. Al año de la casa, llego Lyra. De pronto su mundo se hizo más grande, y no cabía en sí de felicidad por su princesa, que era la perfecta mezcla de sus padres. Tenía su cabello, negro y rizado, y los ojos de su madre. La risa de Claire, y su picardía. Había empezado a dar sus primeros pasos, cuando se enteraron de que Harry venia en camino. La vida era perfecta, pero la guerra… la terrible guerra, se las llevo. Y a su casa con ellas. _

Ya veía las siluetas sentadas en el patio trasero, y los niños corriendo. No podía ser, no podía verlas así, con esas pintas, casi veinte años más viejo. Paso por la ventana del salón y se vio el reflejo, ¡era joven otra vez! Mientras se tocaba el rostro y trataba de no llorar más, una mano tomo la suya y sintió el perfume a jazmines y luz de sol.

¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Lyra te extraño tanto… creció un poco, pero solo para que puedas jugar con ella. James y Lily están aquí, ven con nosotros… -

La siguió, mirándola embelesado, sin prestar atención a sus palabras y siguió recordando.

_Ese día, su mundo se derrumbó. Nunca volvió a nombrarlas, nunca permitió que nadie las nombre en su presencia. Se refugió en la casa de los Potter, como un muerto en vida. Ya no luchaba, ya no reía, ya no soñaba. El mundo, había dejado de existir. El día que nació su ahijado, el mundo volvió a girar. El dolor del día a día, que lo abrumaba y lo hacía encogerse en un rincón oscuro, remitió solo un poco. Ahora tenía una nueva razón para luchar, aunque no podría reír, no todavía. James lo puso en sus brazos, y le dijo "Este es tu ahijado, por favor, si no vives por ti, vive por él." Y eso hizo, vivir. Hasta el día en que su mundo, volvió a derrumbarse. _

Y ahí estaban, James, Lily, el pequeño Harry, su princesa… -¡Papi! – y corrió a abrazarlo, y así pasaron una eternidad, cuando levanto la vista, estaban todos sonriendo. Claire, parada frente a él, tan hermosa como en sus sueños. James y Lily, abrazados con Harry jugando junto a ellos. Y siguió llorando, por lo que había perdido, y lo que estaba recuperando. -¿Qué paso? ¿Es un sueño? –

-No – respondió James – Nosotros, te esperamos en este lado. Al cruzar el velo, caíste en la nada. Lo que te quedaba de vida, se consumió para crear tu mundo. Aquí está todo lo que perdiste, todo lo que soñaste, aquí esta lo que podrías decir, es tu propio cielo. Llegaste hermano. Bienvenido a casa. – No podía dejar de llorar, de abrazar a Lyra, tomar la mano de Claire. Miraba a su familia, y casi no recordaba lo que había dejado atrás.

-¿Algún día podré regresar? – Temía por Harry, por Remus… Harry podría necesitarlo, era solo un niño, y Remus… Siempre tan herido, siempre tan temeroso…

-No. Ya no puedes volver, pero con el tiempo, ellos vendrán. No te preocupes, ya no. Por favor cariño, ven, siéntate, y disfruta. Hoy hay sol. – Sí. Había sol, y su familia estaba ahí. Ya podía ser feliz.


	2. Entendimiento

Era feliz. Sumamente feliz, después de casi dos décadas de desgracias, de dolor, y de locura, estaba rodeado por toda la gente que amaba. Claire no paraba de parlotear feliz, Lily hablaba con ella sobre los niños, James simplemente lo miraba, mientras el trataba de digerir todo. Una vez que pudo parar de llorar, se puso a pensar en todo. En la no-vida que había dejado atrás, en la gente que dejaba atrás y lo que tenía por delante.

-Vuelve a explicarme lo del cielo. Yo… yo no lo entiendo. ¿Esto es real? –

James sonrió, como lo hacen las personas que deben explicar mil veces la misma tontería, pero lo hacen con gusto. – Si, Canuto, es real. Si es lo que realmente deseas, esto es lo que es. El velo de la muerte es lugar para los muertos, al cruzarlo, no sé, habrás metido la pata o algo, así que toda la vida que tenías por delante se consumió, para crear todo lo que más amaste y perdiste. A Claire y Lyra, las tuviste tan poco tiempo y las amaste toda la vida. Tú casa, a tus mejores amigos, y a tu ahijado. Podrás ver crecer a los niños, envejecer con Claire, lo que quieras, siempre tendrás lo que quieras, lo que tu corazón anhele. Pero no, no podrás regresar. La gente que quedo atrás, eventualmente llegara. Pero a su debido tiempo hermano, no antes. – Se quedaron en silencio. James disfrutando ver correr a Harry, que perseguía a Lyra. Sirius recordando. Otra vez recordando…

_Llegaba a casa de una misión de la orden, odiaba dejar a las chicas solas, pero no quedaba de otra, cuando el deber llama uno acude. Se apareció a dos manzanas, para ir caminando hasta la puerta de entrada, le gustaba ver la fachada de la casa tan llena de amor, con ese calor hogareño que solo una familia puede irradiar. Y lo que vio… Santo Merlín, lo que vio… El segundo piso de su hogar había desaparecido, y el primer piso amenazaba con caerse… todo era hollín y humo, corrió gritando, mientras esa nefasta marca lo miraba burlona, desde arriba, escupiendo a su felicidad. Gritó, las llamo y lloro, hasta que las encontró. Claire con su ropa de vestir en casa, Lyra con su piyama de unicornios, abrazadas, parecían dormir. El las llamo, tenían que despertar, tenía que salir de allí, pero ellas no le hacían caso. Las llamo durante horas, y ellas se negaban a mirarlo. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y lo quisieron alejar de ellas, lucho, golpeo y grito, mientras las lágrimas le escocían las mejillas. James había llegado, nunca supo cómo._

-Siempre sospeche de Bellatrix. Siempre pensé que había sido ella, la odie por años por eso. – Hablo en voz baja, para que las chicas no escucharan, solo su amigo era consciente del sentido de sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no fue ella? – le dijo sin mirarlo.

- Porque me lo dijo. Y le creí. – Fue una de las pocas veces que hablo con alguien durante su estadía en Azkaban.

_Siempre había sido hermosa, pero la cubría un halo de frialdad que alentaba a alejarse de ella. Cuando vio que la ponían en la celda a su lado, se volvió furioso, y ella lo miraba como se mira a un perro que no es interesante. - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Sé que fuiste tú, lo sé.- lloraba mientras recordaba. –Yo no fui, primito.- esa voz fría, aguda y desapasionada le erizo la piel – Yo no fui. Tú eres un traidor, tu mujer lo era, y la cría llegaría a serlo, pero eran sangre pura. Y además, eran Black. Yo no mato a miembros de mi familia, por muy traidores que sean, yo no fui. – Fue lo último que dijo, y Sirius jamás volvió a hablarle. A los pocos días la cambiaron de celda a una custodiada 24 has al día por dementores. Allí perdió el poco de cordura que tenía. _

-No fue ella. Todavía no estaba loca del todo. Nunca supe quien fue, o como supieron dónde estábamos. Ahora, imagino que fue Colagusano. Pero ya no importa, mis chicas volvieron, recupere mi hogar. Mi familia está casi completa. Falta Remus, pero esperemos que tarde mucho en llegar. – Miro a su alrededor, y vio a Lyra durmiendo en brazos de Claire, Lily jugando en el suelo con Harry, James mirándolo a él. Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y le dijo:- Al final de las cosas, todo está bien Sirius. Este es el fin, pero no tiene por qué ser el final. - Sonrieron, y chocaron los vasos.


End file.
